Cherry Blossoms Brighten Up the Day
by HappynoJutsu
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sasuke, age 8, discovered what it’s like to have his clan slaughtered. Suicidal thoughts fuse into his mind. How can he control it? Oneshot.


**Description**: SasuSaku Sasuke, age 8, discovered what it's like to have his clan slaughtered. Suicidal thoughts fuse into his mind. How can he control it? Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_. If I did, I would be a very content person.

--------------------------------

* * *

"_Thoughts_"

"**Inner Self/Stating of Flashback**"

"Normal"

--------------------------------

* * *

**Flashback**

"Brother, b-but why?! You didn't have to do this! You hear me? You didn't have to do _this!" _Onyx heavily stared into Sharingan. Dead Silence caused the atmosphere to sink deeper into a black vortex. A blaze of lightning broke the silence; the assassin spoke out.

"I want to test my ability. I have to get stronger."

What? What is he talking about!? This is pure nonsense! 

"B-brother, what are you saying? You're already strong, why did you have to do this? Training would have been better!" Of course it would. Anything was better than seeing the blood of the ones you loved most on the walls-their freshly killed corpses on the ground. You drape over them; nothing can bring them back. All you can do is cry.

"You wouldn't understand. Training would be useless; I have reached my goal. If you seek revenge, you must become stronger," a brief pause intensifying the black vortex, "Sasuke, you must fill with hatred to become stronger." He walked away.

**End Flashback **

Relief. The pain and suffering is gone-only by one day. The massacre by one vile man in which now, that man wouldn't be considered a brother. He's just a "person" or even better, a traitor. More than a traitor, more than an assassin! Someone that doesn't have a title anymore, he's someone that _he _would have trusted. _He _used to look up to. _He_ now wanted to kill him.

One young eight-year-old boy sat lonely, in grief, on a wooden swing next to the Ninja Academy. The school he attended. There was no class today, the boy just decided to relax alone.

_Alone. I now know what it feels like. _

Delicate clouds pass overhead in the azure sky. Trees swayed in the direction of the moving white puffs along with the one certain tree. It was beautiful. Just think of a tall, strong tree with pink petals. It was early April when all of Mother Nature's creations would fully bloom, so that one tree stood out.

_It's pretty; I wonder what it's called._

"Good morning, Sasuke," a raspy voice called out making the ever so lonely boy turn around in surprise. The edges of his lips tried to stifle a smile, but it wouldn't happen so easily as it used to.

_I try to smile, but I can't…_ "Good morning, Sarutobi-sama." Sasuke turned back around only to continue his gaze at the tree. His smile turned off, the moody side of him turned on. The feeling of a warm hand rest upon Sasuke's shoulder as he felt tears swelling in his onyx eyes, "Oka-san," that was all he managed to whisper before the seized tears roll down his cheeks.

_Oka-san, I remember when you'd place your hand on my shoulder…you felt proud…_

"So I see you like the Sakura tree," two sets of eyes stared at the tree, "It's one of my favorites."

"Y-yeah, it's pretty," emotions got the better of Sasuke as would anyone who had the images of corpses hammered into his or her head. The Third emit a sigh. A sigh of sorrow perhaps? Could be.

"Sasuke, I understand why it is your sad, but please do-" _Here it comes…_

"I just want to die right now. I have nobody." The soft whisper was barely audible for the elder to hear, but he heard all of it. As said before, he expected this to come divulge out of Sasuke's mouth. "I'm now a nobody."

Saturated onyx stared into older onyx. The wind along with leaves ruffling in the wind was the only element that kept everything in tact. Another sigh escaped through Sarutobi's lips before he spoke out, again.

"Your not lonely! Why, you have the ones you love all around you," _Nice save…_He had caught himself before saying the old "friends and family." "Don't forget your best friend, Uzumaki Naruto!" _Their pasts are comparable, although their attitudes are diverse. _

"I still feel as if I should just…" suspense built as Sasuke paused, "k-kill myself. I can't stand it!" His left hand gripped tighter on the rope of the swing. Tears continued their journey down the red-hot cheeks of the younger child. "I'm going to leave, Hokage-sama." Sasuke hopped off the swing, bowed and walked away.

--------------------------------

* * *

**Later that Night**

A little drizzle pattered on the windows in Sasuke's room. He sat alone crying like the rain, nothing to stop him until he either fell asleep or until he cried too much.

_Nobody can –sniffle- stop me now._

A glitter reflected off of the new kunai knife. Yes, exactly what you're thinking. This young child was planning on suicide. What the Hokage said earlier seemed to mean nothing but a bunch of words.

The tip of the blade was placed on the childish skin of the suicidal boy. He gradually pressed the blade in harder-red liquid eased through the flawless skin dripping on the wooden desk. A new wound opened on wrist. **A/N: He was aiming for a vital vein.**

Clink. He dropped the kunai.

_I can't do this! _

Sasuke walked away from the desk to his bed. Blood trailed behind and onto the bed. He reached over to the small table set aside and reached for medical wraps. Carefully, the fresh wound was covered up and in an instant Sasuke fell asleep. _Revenge._

--------------------------------

* * *

**Early Next Morning**

Early next morning, Sasuke woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. There was school at the Academy and he always liked to be early.

Sasuke, being as smart as he was, put a long-sleeved shirt on under his usual high-collared shirt to hide the wraps. He didn't feel hungry this morning so he started his journey to Academy. The streets were clear of the usual crowded stands. It seemed like everyone forgot who Sasuke was, but it was okay. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

Once he arrived at the Academy, he decided to go examine the "Sakura Tree." It stood proud and tall as would Sasuke if he had ever gotten his "revenge." The earth beneath Sasuke was a little drenched, but he decided to rest under his new curiosity.

A young girl at around Sasuke's age was walking down the path to the Academy. She was adorable with cotton candy colored hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and the most childish features dancing on her face. She smiled like sunshine-her name is Sakura.

She began to skip her way to the Academy knowing that today she would gain knowledge of something new. Every time Sakura reached a puddle, she would merrily hop through it.

As the pink haired girl skipped, she noticed someone familiar leaning against a tree. Sakura giggled when she noticed the boy sleeping.

"Are you awake?" Sakura asked. There was no response from said boy, only when she would brush her fingers against his cheeks-he would flinch and cringe his nose. Sakura appeared to find it funny so she repeatedly would do that. Sasuke found it annoying, yet he giggled from being ticklish. "Hehehe!"

"H-hey, stop! That tickles!" exclaimed a now disheveled Sasuke. He was lying on his back laughing out loud, along with Sakura. When Sasuke opened his eyes, he saw a blur of pink

"Hi!" Sakura smiled sweetly, "My name's Haruno Sakura! What's your name?"

_She seems so nice! Wait, Sakura as in Cherry Blossoms?_

"M-my name's S-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," he hid a playful smile, "Your name fits you well!" He wasn't trying to insult her, but as far as Sakura knows, she thought he was. Sasuke noticed her face cringe, hiding her sunny smile. "No! I didn't mean it in a bad way I meant your emotions! They're cheerful and bright like a Sakura Tree."

Sakura loosed her cringed face, revealing a smile. "You know, you're cute!" She leaned forward and kissed her new friend's cheek.

_Why did I try to kill myself?_

Sasuke blushed. He knew he was happy destiny stopped him from suicide.

--------------------------------

* * *

**A/N:** Finished! I totally forgot I had part of this one typed up a while back so I decided to finish it! I kind of rushed on the end, but it isn't _bad._ Tell me what ya think! 


End file.
